


The Cult of Oswald

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Post Series. Ed has never been a religious man
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Cult of Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt cult

Ed walked into his bedroom after a long day of planning a heist. He was going to steal an ancient Bible from the Gotham Museum and it was proving more difficult than he has expected. He was not religious, he was a man of science and logic, but the Bible was interesting from a purely ascetic point of view; it was covered in jewels and the pages were full of drawings of angels and demons.

He stopped at the bedroom doorway and looked at the sight before him. Oswald was laying in bed with only a thin white sheet to hide his nudity. The golden sunlight spilling onto his form made his skin look as pale as marble and his hair as black as ink.

He was on his back and the curve of his round stomach drew Ed’s attention; it looked so soft and inviting. He could spend hour worshiping Oswald’s body.

Oswald’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Ed. He lifted his arm to beckon Ed to bed and Ed obliged.

Ed might not be a religious man, but when it came to The Cult of Oswald, he was his most loyal and fervent follower.


End file.
